Aku Menyayangimu, Sakura
by A Thousand Lights
Summary: Setelah hampir tiga tahun tidak pulang, Sasuke pun pulang membawa kejutan yang membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Kejutan apakah itu?


**Aku menyayangimu, Sakura.**

 _By : A Thousand Lights_

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fict belongs to me. Romance/Fic pendek/SasuSaku  
.

Setelah hampir tiga tahun tidak pulang, Sasuke pun pulang membawa kejutan yang membuat Sakura sangat bahagia. Kejutan apakah itu?

.

Enjoy!

.

Malam itu begitu dingin. Salju turun dengan derasnya dan berhenti sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Jalanan pun kini diselimuti salju tebal. Rembulan menyebul di antara awan kelabu di langit membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih hangat karenanya.

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju apartemennya. Ia merapatkan mantel hijau mudanya sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan. Ia merintih kelelahan lantaran kakinya terrasa membeku karena cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sudah dua tahun Sakura bekerja di rumah sakit konoha semenjak perang dunia ninja ke empat dan ke lima negara memutuskan untuk berdamai.

Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan akhirnya Sakura sampai di apartemen. Mengunci pintu kemudian mandi dengan air hangat. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur dan menutup tiga perempat tubuhnya dengan selimut, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sasuke-kun, pulanglah..."

Dan netra hijaunya terpejam.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di tepi kasur Sakura. Mata hitamnya memandangi gadis musim semi _nya_ yang sedang tertidur tanpa pandangan berarti dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Memandang wajah cantik Sakura yang tengah tertidur membuat darah dalam dirinya berdesir amat deras. Dia sangat cantik, pikir Sasuke. Tubuhnya pun kini berada di atas Sakura, mengungkung gadis itu dengan satu lengannya. Meniti setiap detail wajah cantik milik Sakura, menyibak rambut gulalinya itu. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk dan matanya terpejam namun sejurus kemudian matanya terbuka kembali dan menarik kepalanya, mengurungkan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terkejut dan buru-buru menarik dirinya dari situ. Sial, ternyata Sakura menyadari kehadirannya.

Ia memalingkan wajah, pipinya memerah dan Sasuke mati-matian menyembunyikan ketersipuannya itu. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

Sasuke berdeham, menormalkan kembali keadaan.

Suaranya sedikit bergetar, "Kurasa bukan saatnya Sakura," ujarnya masih dengan memalingkan wajah.

Sakura menangkup pipi Sasuke supaya ia menatap mata hijaunya.

"Kita ini sepasang kekasih, Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa-apa, " Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu _seutuhnya_ ketika sudah saatnya, Sakura," ucapnya tegas.

"Lagipula," Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Bersandar pada sisi kanan Sakura, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara pundak dan leher Sakura sambil menggenggam erat tangan kirinya kemudian memejamkan mata, "... saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah bersandar denganmu. Aku lelah,"

Sakura tersenyum haru. Ia pun mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, merasakan detak jantung masing-masing sekaligus menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin yang sangat menusuk. Entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang Sasuke. Akhirnya orang yang selama ini ia kejar, ia cintai, ia dambakan berada di pelukannya. Sakura benar-benar bahagia.

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn, _tadaima_ ," Sasuke kemudian membuka mata. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali buka suara.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura terkejut. Rasanya ingin meledak dan seketika kupu-kupu di hatinya pun berterbangan. Sakura tak menduga Sasuke akan melamarnya dalam keadaan begini.

Selama ini hubungan mereka memang tidak jelas karena Sasuke yang tidak kunjung pulang selama hampir tiga tahun, membuat Sakura ragu akan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Namun, malam ini terjawab sudah keraguannya.

Ia menangis. Tak mampu meluapkan kebahagiannya, dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab,

.

.

"...baiklah, Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

Sasuke mendengus, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hn, terima kasih. Biarkan aku tidur di sisimu seperti ini, setiap hari, di sisa hidupmu dan hidupku,.."

.

.

.

"...karena aku menyayangimu, Sakura..."

.

.

.

FIN

.

Kenapa 'menyayangimu' bukan 'mencintaimu'? entah ya menurut saya sayang itu maknanya lebih dalam dari cinta hahaha.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nggak nulis dan sekian lama nunggu buat dapet PTN saya bisa menulis lagi yah walaupun Cuma 400+ kata hehehe. Saya gapunya ide bagus buat cerita panjang sih/?

Oh ya.. sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya menghapus empat fict saya yg sebelumnya hehe. Ada alasan tertentu.

NOTE : Baca fict ini disarankan sambil dengerin lagu berjudul "Turning Page" yang dinyanyikan oleh Sleeping at last. Dijamin ngefeel! /kepedeaan/ lagu ini juga cocok banget kayanya buat first night SasuSaku wkwkwk (pengen bikin tapi ngga kuat, malu! Takut dosa juga wkwkwkwk) /mesum/

Semoga suka! Kalo suka klik favorite dan review yak! Thank you! Kritik dan saran boleh lewat review tp lewat PM lebih baik hehe

.

Salam hangat,

Light.


End file.
